The dissemination of information concerning the latest techniques in diagnosis and therapy of cancer patients is of paramount importance in advancing the attack on this disease. By training potential physicians at an early age and time, such as during their student years and house officer years, such information will be brought to the community in a more orderly and useful way than is sometimes possible. By seeing patients in consultation we have the opportunity to educate the patient's physician as to modern techniques of management for a given neoplastic disease. Both of these teaching functions we engage in are of significant import in elevating the level of care available to patients with cancer in this area.